Talk:Nagato
"He grew into a tall man" I don't think so... Yahiko was only 176.5 cm(5ft9.5) and to me Nagato looked a bit shorter than that.. that is not tall that is average. (talk) 09:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :At least for Japan, I think that's tall. Omnibender - Talk - 23:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Leader of Akatsuki? I recognize that Tobi had conspired with Nagato after Yahiko's death, but given how Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were the original founders and that Nagato himself actually believed and commanded the organization as its respective leader, isn't it more accurate to say that Tobi was mainly a benefactor to the organization (one that manipulated Nagato and Akatsuki as a whole) than being the literal recognized leader? It doesn't help that Tobi was acting as a representative for Madara himself (as if he were actually Madara) when he confronted Konan when he claimed that he was the one who "gave" Nagato his eyes (we all know it was actually the real Madara and not Tobi), so a lot of his declaration were practically hyperbole at that point. It doesn't help that despite his claim that he created Akatsuki even before Yahiko did, this proved to be false as Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were acting independently before they even met Tobi. I've seen other articles reflect this, but I noticed that on Nagato's page it's probably the only one where this isn't exactly clear about it. So is it perhaps possible to change the wording of Nagato's opening entry to better reflect this? --DementedP (talk) 16:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Never mind, I fixed it myself. --DementedP (talk) 02:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC) His Settei height I cannot tell if it says 173.5, 174.5, or 175.5cm, here it is you tell me yourselves what you think, then we can add it. http://i1295.photobucket.com/albums/b624/ItachiWasAHero/NagatoEdo.png ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) After some analyzing of the image, that cannot be a 2 because it does not match any of the 2's on the other settei, and it cannot be a 3 or a 5 because it does not match them or have the same curves, it is a 4 so Nagato is 174.5cm tall until we get better settei of him or further databook info. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:50, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Since we usually use photos from when a character is introduced rather than their current appearance for example do you guys think it would be more appropriate to use a photo of Nagato during the founding of Akatsuki? It would certainly be brighter and look better in the infobox, and it corresponds with what we normally do for articles. Thoughts? --M4ND0N (talk) 07:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Shouldn't be a problem. We'd prefer to see the image first.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 07:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Except Nagato wasn't introduced during the founding of Akatsuki. We first saw him as a child in a flashback, and then we saw him as an emaciated adult. As far as current events go, Nagato was introduced as the emaciated adult. Same thing happened with Dodai. We were introduced to him in a flashback, where we saw him as a young man, but once he was introduced in the main plot, present time, he was older, so that's the image we use. Omnibender - Talk - 01:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but when we saw Obito in the main present timeline we still used a photo of him as a child, since he was revealed in Kakashi Gaiden. this is the photo I had in mind, but obviously we'd need to find one with higher resolution if everyone's on board. --M4ND0N (talk) 18:30, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :But Kakashi Gaiden wasn't a flashback, this wasn't a character recalling or thinking back to it. Omnibender - Talk - 20:31, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Either way, we use Obito's photo from KG because that's how he appeared in his debut. It's true though, Nagato appeared as a kid when he was first revealed, so I don't see a problem with using a photo from that time frame either. I think when it comes down to it there just aren't any high quality photos of Nagato as he appeared in the present storyline, since you only see him in the dark while they're inside Konan's tree. I think for that reason we'd be better off choosing a photo of his younger self. --M4ND0N (talk) 23:04, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'd agree with that the ph0to you uploaded of nagato was really good M4ND0N I placed that in his appearance section but I'd be happy using that in the inbfobox --Root根 11:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but the image lacks the Amegakure's symbol in his headband. It could be used for other purposes if the symbol exists. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 11:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well there aren't really a lot of viable photos of Nagato out there to use for his infobox. In my opinion a picture of him as a child would work better since that's how he appeared in his debut in the manga and the only photos of him as an adult are way too dark. --M4ND0N (talk) 03:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'm with Omnibender on this one. As he made his debut as a emaciated adult, that is the image that should be used. Tobi SHOULD be using his orange mask image because that was what he debut in, but I'm sure people would go full anal if you tried to disassociate him from his child appearance.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 04:41, August 17, 2013 (UTC) That's not actually true. Kakashi Gaiden came out before the debut of Part II of the manga, so Obito first appeared in those chapters, and Nagato first appeared as a kid during Jiraiya's fight with Pain. In any case the current image isn't very good since you can barely see him, so that's one of my main concerns here. EDIT: --- Unless we're talking about when they made their debut in the present timeline, and not their debut in the manga. But like I said if we can find ANY photo of Nagato with better lighting, even one where he's emaciated, then it should be used, but I'm throwing out options here because there's no real harm in using a photo of him when he's young either. --M4ND0N (talk) 05:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC)